


Silly Flute Refrain

by pinklesbian



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-05
Updated: 2011-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-26 22:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinklesbian/pseuds/pinklesbian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade vs. Flute who will win. Hint: nobody</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silly Flute Refrain

A few sharp notes squeak out of the woodwind. You look down at it, disapointed.

You can almost make out your reflection. You can definitely see your fingerprints all over the keys. You sure do suck at taking care of this thing.

It seems like it's been forever since you've seen it. You'd forgotten about it, really. Hadn't it been in your sylladex? You really can't recall. Sometimes, you'd thought about your bass. But this... had completely slipped your mind.

People are always saying how you remember the dumbest, most pointless things. So why'd you forget this?

You're getting a little worked up over this! Your ears have started to twitch in an agitated fashion.

Your ears.

You are only thirteen and you are a god. You have supernatural powers and you helped save not one, but two universes. You are a real-life furry. Your god-hood is totally sweet and you can juggle planets.

But you still really, really suck at the flute.


End file.
